


I Can't Do It

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death, F/F, You're a villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You have one task, kill Kara Danvers; can you do it?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 59





	I Can't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You were given a task, get into Catco, get close to Kara, and kill her. It was just one task, you thought it would be easy, never did you expect to fall in love with her, never did you think it would hurt to be currently staring Supergirl down(who you knew was Kara) and getting ready to kill her, never did you think your hand would shake as you held the knife with tears in your eyes “I can’t” you stated, the knife falling from your hand as you thought back to how this all started, how it all came to be.

When you walked into Catco on your first day, you ran your plan through your head, you had one task, kill Supergirl, you knew it was Kara Danvers, but you couldn’t let that be known, you looked up when you heard someone ask “You new here?” Catching Nia Nal’s eyes as you looked up, giving her a small smile “Yeah, I was looking for my spot” you said, watching as Nia nodded and led you over to the front desk so she could help you.

Once Nia helped you find your desk, you saw that Kara was not too far from your desk, so you took a mental note of that and got started with your work, you getting about an hour into work when Kara came over to you with a smile on her face, that smile making your heart stop in your chest as you looked at her “You must be the new journalist, miss Y/L/N?” She asked, holding her hand out to shake when you nodded “I’m Kara” she said, shaking your hand when you took it “Nice to meet you, Kara” you said, giving her a small smile “Me and some others are getting lunch if you want to join?” She asked, gesturing to the people waiting “Sure, I’ll be ready in a sec” you said, watching her grin at you before turning and going back to the others, you now realizing this mission was going to be even harder than you thought.

A few weeks passed, you and Kara got incredibly close, you kept telling yourself that you didn’t like her like that, that it was just because you wanted her to _think_ you liked her the way she did, but your heart was telling you otherwise every time she got close to you or spoke to you, your heart fluttered every time she smiled at you, when she asked you out on a date, you nearly died, she was adorable with asking you, being shy and flustered, you could feel yourself falling even though you were denying it the whole way.

A few nights after you and Kara got together, you got a message from the person that tasked you with the mission, asking how it was going to which you told them it would be done soon, still trying to convince yourself that what you were doing had to be done “Y/N?” Kara called from the bedroom, you having gotten out of bed to get a drink “Just getting a drink, I’ll be right there!” You promised, going and filling a glass with water, seeing your purse sitting on the counter and knowing you had your knife in there, you could end it all, right here, right now… But, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, turning and heading back for the bedroom as your mind went wild with thoughts.

You had never told Kara who you really were, why would you? She’d hate you if you ever told her that you were the cause of the bank robberies, that you were the one who killed the murderer who got released without punishment, that you were the cause of everything at the moment, just like now, you were trying to get into the house of a corrupt senator, you thought you were quiet until you heard something land behind you.

“I finally caught you” Kara said, making you freeze after you pulled the knife out of its hostler on your side, you closing your eyes for a moment and gaining your bearings before you stood up and turned to face her “Seems so, question is, did you really catch me?” You asked, trying to mask your voice before you sheathed the knife and took off running, knowing you wouldn’t make it far before she caught you, but you had to try.

She caught you a block later, pinning you harshly against a brick wall “You done running?” She asked, watching as you squirmed, you pretty sure you’d have bruises after today and not saying anything until she unmasked you, a gasp ripping through her as she dropped you to the ground and took a step back “Y/N?” She asked, you seeing tears forming in her eyes as you sighed and pulled out your knife once more “I didn’t want it to end like this, Kara” you said, your voice cracking slightly as you looked at her.

You stared at the ground where your knife had fallen to the ground, tears blurring your vision before you looked at her “Kara… I can explain all of this” you said, looking at her and taking a step closer to her “I was tasked to kill you, I honestly thought I would do it, but then I got close to you and my heart was drawn to you, I fell in love with you, I’m in love with you” you said, looking at her and knowing that it wasn’t supposed to go this way, Kara staring at you, not sure how to feel about all this “You were going to kill me?” She asked softly, watching as you nodded before stepping closer to her when there was a gunshot and you felt pain in your side “Kara” you said before dropping to your knees.

“No!” Kara shouted, knowing that while you were planning to kill her, she didn’t want you to die, rushing to your side and holding you to her as she looked over, seeing Maggie standing there with another deputy who she had tried to stop from shooting “Y/N, look at me” Kara said, looking at you as you struggled to keep focus but you looked at her “I love you, Kara… I know… You hate me, but I do” You rushed out, looking at her and seeing the tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head and brushed hair out of your face, you weren’t making it through this, you were losing too much blood “Please” Kara begged, looking at you when you rested a shaky hand on her cheek “I’m sorry” you whispered, everything around you blurring and feeling cold until you felt nothing anymore, the last thing you heard was Kara letting out a heartbroken scream as she held you.


End file.
